$\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{89}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $5$ $\sqrt{89}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 5$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{89}$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\frac{5}{\sqrt{89}}$ $=\dfrac{5\sqrt{89} }{89}$